His Touch
by Kathlan315
Summary: I have problems. Problems. You heard me right. Problems, as in more than one. I feel a tingle if I get touched by another human being. I have insomnia, and a stress disorder. Even I had give up on myself. But never did he whithered in the discouragments. He, is my savoir. He, Deidara, had saved me with his touch. (ON HOLD)


**Chapter 1: His Problem**

"Deidara-san!" Sakura yelled from the distance. "Tsunade-sama wants you in her office! She also said to bring 'the' file!"

"Got it, hmm!" I shouted back a reply. "Just a minute, un!"

"She said, now!" The pink-haired girl giggled, and walked off. Muttering something that I couldn't hear. I sighed, and set down the unfinished clay art-work I was molding. I tidied up my office a bit, and strolled over to my desk. I picked up the file that Tsunade had asked for earlier of the week and carried it to the blonde women.

Tsunade smiled with glee and happily took the file. "Glad you finished research on time, Deidara-san."

"Don't mention it, Tsunade-san, yeah." I bowed a bit, and turned to leave. Tsunade stopped me.

"Wait, I have someone to introduce to you." She said, standing up as she did. I tilted my head, _is it a new helper? _"Something better,"

"You always seem to be able to read minds, hmm." The women chuckled at that.

"What kind of physiologist would I be if I couldn't?" Smirking, Tsunade gestured to a boy that looked like my age. Only, it's a red-head. He had a smooth body, a pale one at that. Chocolate-like eyes, and a mysterious look. I gulped.

"Here, meet Sasori." I frowned. This is Sasori? I had a much different image in mind.

"Brat." I glared. **First impression: He can fuck off, hmm!**

"Who you calling 'brat', hmm?" Sasori pointed at me, making me just want to jerk his head off.

"You, women." Sasori said. Tsunade laughed, but clearly I was the only one not amused.

"I'm a men, thank you. Little boy." I remarked, and it worked. Sasori began to glare daggers at me.

"At least I'm not someone who's cross-dressing." The red-head shrugged.

"Ma, Ma." Tsunade waved at me. "He's a patient. Go easy on him! It's not his fault that you do look like a g-"

I cracked my knuckles. "What was that, hmm?"

"Nothing." Tsunade smiled. "Now why don't you take Sasori to his new room? He'll be with Hidan until Chiyo-san comes back. You remember Chiyo don't you? Sasori is her grandson."

I stared at the said red-head at once, with wide eyes. This is her _grandson_!? But Chiyo's so nice! This guy is just cruel!

"Now, now, don't whine and take him to Hidan already. Don't you have an appointment soon?" I looked at my wrist-watch.

"Yeah, hmm. See you!" I turned to Sasori. "Come on, yeah!"

He didn't respond, so I tapped him on the shoulders. He jumped at least five inches, and backed away from me. "What do you want!?"

"Gee. Come down. I only tapped on your shoulder, yeah."

"Don't touch me, you pest." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Like I would want to anyway, yeah." Sasori huffed, and followed me without another word. We walked in silence and to be honest I'm tired of it already. Even though we haven't been walking for ten minutes, I'm already tired of it. I really hate silence. I have no idea, I guess I'm just the hyper type. I'm a very energetic blonde, you know. I wish there's something exciting! You know! Like explosions!

Just so you know, I'm not a weirdo that wants people and random things just randomly blow up. Yet it'd be real cool, huh? I mean it's going to be cool and blood will splatter everywhere...(just notice how disgusting it sounds.) But that's aside from the point.

I dozed off into my evil thoughts again. No! Deidara, don't even think of blasting stupid people up. You'll get arrested and besides those idiots don't deserve to feel the wonderful feeling of art! Not that they understand the true meaning of art anyways!

Speaking of art...

"Ne, Sasori." I decided to start a conversation. "Do you like art, hmm?"

"Like, pardon?" Or maybe I'm wrong. "Hn. Of course I do, brat. _It's just that there's no way for mentally disabled people to create art. Or so they think_."

I almost didn't hear the last part. Almost but I heard it. Yet ignored it. "Really, hmm. What kind? I like clay."

"I suppose I'm the hard type, I assume?" ...that sounds wrong, but I'm not going to say it out loud. "You can say we're both sculptors, but I create wooden puppets. Clay is much more complicated to me."

Sasori sounds interested. Maybe he's not _so _bad after all. "Seriously? Clay is easy, hmm."

"To you, brat." He chuckled. "I didn't know a prick like you would be so into art."

"I was about to say the same thing, un!" I smirked.

"So what _is _your problem, hmm?" I decided it was a good time to ask. You know, as the job of a therapist.

The red-head raised his head. He shrugged. Surprisingly, he didn't care that I ask the question. "I'm allergic to human or so they say."

"allergic to human, hmm?" Sasori nodded. "Ironically, You're a human being yourself."

"That's what they refer to."

"Hey! FUCKERS!" It's Hidan. "Kuzu was looking for ya!"

"Great! I'll be there! Now get back to your room, hmm! And take Sasori with you!" I pushed Sasori toward Hidan, not to mention the way Sasori acted when I touched him. (He _squeaked. _Man, _squeaked! )_

Allergic to human huh?

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sasori is the classy type. I concluded. He is more of the elegant, and mannered type. Unlike a certain albino. Cough, Hidan, Cough. He acts like as if he is raised like one of those rich ones. Wait what am I talking about? He is raised by the rich. (Chiyo is a very successful puppeteer. And a rich one at that.)

_"Why, pardon me!"_

_"So delightful."_

_"It is certainly amusing to me."_

Who the hell says that these days!? Especially in that tone! Makes me wonder if he's actually a teenager! (Just watched 'Orphan' and is having doubt about Sasori's age.) I mean what if he's one of those people who looks like a kid but is actually 30 years old!? (Reference to Ester.) Besides, who would flinch if someone just tapped you on the shoulders?

Apparently Sasori.

"Um. Deidara-san?" Sakura asked, and tapped me on the shoulders. I jumped a bit. _Oh hell no, I'm getting the Sasori disorder. _(Sasori disorder: Talking to himself and jumping when being touched by others)

"What do you want, hmm?" I wasn't in the happiest mood, as you can see.

"Why what's wrong? You just seemed to doze off!" Sakura frowned, a bit offended at that.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing, hmm!" I insisted but the pink-haired girl didn't believe me.

"Really? I bet you, you were just thinking of the newcomer." I blushed.

"No I wasn't, hmm!"

"Yes you were!"

"Fine I was, yeah. But I don't like him, hmm." She giggled. Was it so weird that I was so into my thoughts about Sasori? ...(Just realized how wrong it is.)

Of course it's wrong. He's a boy. I just met him last week. I hate him. (I think) I have no interest in him whatsoever. He suck at art. He's a jerk, a spoiled brat and someone who has no idea of true art!

"Really? I doubt that." Sakura smirked. "You say that now, you'll soon grow on him."

"I won't!"

"Yes you will." I didn't respond. She's just being childish. I rolled my eyes. As if!

* * *

**...eh. Yet another story from me. What do you say? I'm quit...creative? Idk. I just always come up with different ideas, and publish them randomly.**

**Don't worry, I'll delete them if no one reviews.**

**So it doesn't get in the way of ya'll.**

**Unless you want me to keep this...un. (Review helps!)**


End file.
